


A Work of Art

by Mrmichaelis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, Ciel is a virgin, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Orgasms, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smut, Top Sebastian Michaelis, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrmichaelis/pseuds/Mrmichaelis
Summary: “Why did you do that again?” He asked once, voice quiet and shy. I had only kissed him twice before, this time being the third. I had no reason to kiss him, simply because I wanted to, and he seemed to enjoy the interaction as well. I looked into his eyes, my hands resting on his slim waist, fingers drumming.My response was simple.“I thought you enjoyed it the first two times, I decided I would try again.”





	A Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> leave some feedback and follow my tumblr: mr-smichaelis  
> also in Sebastian’s POV

He was such a sight. 

The way his body moved, seemed so angelic, so smooth, though, to any other person, he’d look like, well, just another person. 

To me, he was a work of art. 

The way he would glance up to me, and smile that smile that would light up an entire room, with those perfectly straight teeth that he was somehow blessed with, both from his mother and father. His eyes held so much passion when he would look at me, even during the simplest of conversations. His eyes were deep, rich in color, which held a backstory of its own, which, I would now be apart of.

His long lashes, curled ever so slightly, giving such a natural look, defining his eye shape so perfectly. I would look past the lashes when holding him, looking into his eyes, and oh, when he would gaze up at me, unintentionally giving me the look of puppy, as if he were longing something from me. They held so much life, so much determination. 

His rosy cheeks always gave me something to tease him about. The pink ways patchy, more visible when he would pull me close. Slowly, it would spread to his ears as soon as I gave him a heartfelt compliment. 

With his ears hot, face red and palms clammy, I would cup his face into my cool hand, and use my other to smooth down his hair. I would catch his gaze, and allow my eyes to flicker from his, to his lips, and back up again. Licking my lips to moisten them, I leaned in and enraptured his in mine, ever so softly pushing him against the wall. A moan of satisfaction was made into my mouth as our tongues bumped into one another, and our lips collided in similar rhythms. Each movement I made was carefully thought through, as my intention is to never hurt the boy. I kept my hands steady, and faintly confident, so he would be lead in a trusted direction. 

As I had slowly pulled away, opening my eyes, I noticed a string of saliva connected between us, as we both panted against each other’s lips. His eyes were glossy, a hint of surprise peeking through, as if he were caught off guard from my action. His face was relaxed, no sign of anger, or fear present, perhaps just a bit of nervousness, since he was still very inexperienced. He wiped any fluids off of his lips, before wrapping his arms slowly around my neck. 

“Why did you do that again?” He asked once, voice quiet and shy. I had only kissed him twice before, this time being the third. I had no reason to kiss him, simply because I wanted to, and he seemed to enjoy the interaction as well. I looked into his eyes, my hands resting on his slim waist, fingers drumming. 

My response was simple. 

“I thought you enjoyed it the first two times, I decided I would try again.” 

I spoke in the same level of voice he did, my tone a bit more firm. I inspected his features as I kept him pushed against the wall, his porcelain skin, down to the pattern of his iris. He processed my response, his slender fingers traveling in the hair aback my head, rubbing in soothing motions. “I did like it. The feeling just confuses me.” He confessed, breaking eye contact with me to look away in embarrassment, which, he had no reason for. I knew the feeling must’ve been confusing, especially for a boy who went through trauma so young.

“Tell me what feeling...” I murmured lowly in his ear, and I felt a small tremor run through his body, and a sharp inhale come through his nose. He sighed out, and shut his eyes, which made me assume he was trying to come up with words he didn’t know the name of.

“When we touch... It makes everything rush down... Sebastian, I’m hot.” Ciel almost whined, leaning in for another kiss, catching my lips in his own. I returned it passionately for a few seconds, before pulling away and catching my breath. I lifted him, allowing his legs to wrap around my hips loosely as I held him up against the wall, my hands supporting his thighs. 

“Let me try something.” I spoke roughly.

“You may.” He gave his permission, before I gently rolled my hips into his, and the look on his face was more than what I had hoped to see. His jaw dropped slightly, and he he gripped my hair a little tighter as he let out a soft gasp, eyes widened as he looked to the ceiling. With his neck exposed, I took this opportunity to nip at the flesh, which was pale, flawless, looking so untouched. I left a small mark, before moving an inch over to leave a kiss. I rolled my hips once more, and he met with mine halfway, which made his legs tighten around my body. 

“I-Oh, more, Seb-“ He began to plead, but I quickly quieted him with my lips, my kiss hungry and tainted. I was careful with each of my actions, not wanting to scare him into submission, or manipulate his thoughts. Though, if I were to follow through with such a thing, he may enjoy it, being controlled in every way possible.

I carried him from the wall, laying him onto his bed, which was neatly made with white, creamy sheets. I stayed in between his legs, continuing to rut my hips to meet his groin, and I watched as his little body trembled and tried to return the actions at the same pace. “More, I want more!” He pleaded, his slender hands running down my neck, then back up again to grip at my hair. 

“I’m not sure what you’re begging for, Ciel...” I began to taunt, my breath lingering on his lips as I gazed into his bicolored eyes. His eyes were glazed over, and I watched his Adams’s Apple bob as he swallowed thickly. “I don’t know, either.” He spoke pathetically, body shaking with anticipation and desire. His face was flushed down to his neck and up to his ears. God, I could simply devour him right now, this vulnerable, needy state he was in drew me in closer, closer. 

I began to take his bottoms off, sliding them down his small hips, before tossing them aside. He was left in his garments, which my fingers rested at the waistband. “I need your permission, Little one.” I cooed lowly, my fingers drumming soothingly on his hipbones, and soon, I heard a soft cry come from his lips. He arched his back up and off the sheets, nodding his head. “Yes, please, yes. It hurts, Sebastian.” He grumbled, his hard-on swollen and waiting. I could see- no, smell his desperation, and god, it made me hungry. I pulled his garments off completely, leaving his hard cock exposed. I began to unbutton his top, before sliding it off his shoulders and onto the floor. 

“I’ll take care of you.” I made sure to promise. I placed my finger on his sac, before slowly dragging it up along the vein, to the tip of his cock. I rubbed the slit, my other hand reaching down to massage his sac and feel each pulse come from him. He let out a cry of ecstasy, rutting his hips up into my hand. He bit at his own hand, eyes watery and cheeks on fire. My hand traveled from his sac, down about an inch and a half to rub at the rim of his hole. He shivered, his hole clenching on nothing but itself at the touch.

“Now, my Lord...” I began to speak lowly to him, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at me, “Look at me...”


End file.
